Mercedes Benz Future Bus (Character)
"Cyberlife Bus? More like decommissioned!" - Mercedes Bus Mercedes Bus appears in: * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors (Released on the 10th of December 2018) * Cyberlife Car II: Operation Snowfall Info Mercedes Benz Future Bus (More commonly known as Mercedes Bus) is a character that appears in the 6th and soon to be 7th game of the Cyberlife Bus franchise. He was introduced as a form of competition for Cyberlife Bus, since he wants to be the official bus for the City of Detroit. However, he was denied that glory back in 2021, due to the poor interior design for a city bus, only being able to accommodate about 15 people. Mercedes Bus refuses to let his past define him and keeps trying to outdo Cyberlife Bus in many things, sometimes even stealing passengers before CB gets to the stop. He received several complaints from the passengers because of his unnecessary speedy and bumpy ride, however, Mercedes Bus doesn't give a Ford. Cyberlife Mercedes While driving around Detroit, MB stumbles upon a fellow Mercedes vehicle, Cyberlife Mercedes. Cyberlife Mercedes seem to be indifferent about anything and everything. MB knew CM was a friend of Cyberlife Bus, however, since the state of CM at that moment, Mercedes Bus tried to solicit him and offer him some money so Cyberlife Mercedes can go against and betray Cyberlife Bus. Cyberlife Mercedes thought that it would be great for him, since with that money, he could pay for future full repairs and prevent any future damage. He didn't have a problem with betraying Cyberlife United, cause he only cared for himself at that stage. Cyberlife Mercedes accepted the money and went on to betray and promote Mercedes Bus' services. Little did he know that Veeti Cuntinen was listening to them and hurried to warn Cyberlife Bus. Betrayal Cyberlife Bus was just chilling in a Bus Cafe drinking some Oil Cola when Veeti Cuntinen burst through the door screaming "REEEE!! CYBERLIFE BUS CYBERLIFE BUS CYBERLIFE BUS!!!!!!!". Cyberlife Bus was not startled because he is fearless, but was curious about what Mr. Cuntinen was upset about. Veeti said in a panic "CYBERLIFE MERCEDES JUST ACCEPTED MERCEDES BUS' SCAM TO PROMOTE HIM!" "I am literally shaking and crying right now, Cyberlife Mercedes would never do that!" screamed Cyberlife Bus "It's true! There are posters all over the city! They're of you with knives in your tires!" replied Veeti Cyberlife Bus quickly drove out of the store (breaking many windows) and went to question Cyberlife Mercedes. However, no matter where he looked, he couldn't find him. Cyberlife Mercedes' plan Cyberlife Mercedes was struggling with keeping Mercedes Bus the main bus of Detroit, because he knew Cyberlife Bus would not have it and keep fighting it. In the meantime, Mercedes Bus was picking up passengers left, right and center. He quickly came across Cyberlife Bus who was blocking his path. "Move it Cyberlife Loser!" said Mercedes Bus "No" said Cyberlife Bus "I'm going to teach you a lesson!!1" The incident Cyberlife Bus brought out his inner Vsauce, making Mercedes Bus question reality. "You are a good bus. Or are you?" "Hey! Cyberlife! Bus here. Where are your morals?" "It has been scientifically confirmed by Bus scientists that all buses that started with the letters "M, E, R, C, E, D, E, S" are gay" Mercedes Bus quickly dosed off, which made many of the passengers and traffic fuming. They all left Mercedes Bus and rode Cyberlife Bus to their destination, all the while Mercedes Bus was still in the street, "denying being gay". Cyberlife Bus was happily doing his job after that until he got a call from Cyberlife Car, who told him to come quickly to Manchester St. ; near Highland Park. Cyberlife Bus finished getting all of his passengers to their stops and floored it to Highland Park. He couldn't believe his headlights. The camera panned over to the scene. Cyberlife Minivan was killed. Cyberlife Car claims he saw Cyberlife Mercedes kill him, however, Cyberlife Bus wouldn't accept that. "It's not like him!" said Cyberlife Bus "We need to find the true cause of this!" Cyberlife Car suggested that Mercedes Bus was a part of this, to which Cyberlife Bus agreed. Cyberlife Car was instructed to search for Cyberlife Mercedes, while Cyberlife Bus looked for Mercedes Bus. To nobuses' surprise, he was still on street. Cyberlife Bus knocked him out and took him to an abandoned Church to interrogate him. At first Mercedes Bus refused to cooperate, but when Cyberlife Bus threatened to shut off his motor systems, Mercedes Bus cooperated. Mercedes Bus told Cyberlife Bus that he did give money to Cyberlife Mercedes to advertise him, but that he never wanted or expected him to kill Cyberlife Minivan. Cyberlife Bus was still in denial that Cyberlife Mercedes would go that far, and accused Mercedes Bus of killing Cyberlife Minivan the day prior. Cyberlife Bus couldn't get anything out of Mercedes Bus after that, so he left him in the church with a can of oil and five liters of gas so he doesn't die before he could get all the info he needed. Breaking out The night after being left in the church, Mercedes Bus successfully contacted Cyberlife Mercedes (Easily since they are made by the same company) and instructed him to break him out, offering even more money to do so. Cyberlife Mercedes (being previously undetected by Cyberlife Car or anyone else) broke Mercedes Bus out of the church. Mercedes Bus had enough and contemplated about killing Cyberlife Bus off for good, leaving no competition. He called a dangerous group he had contacts to, stating he needed a favor. The game ends with a shot of Mercedes Bus and the Mercedes Gang, who are a feared hitman group consisting of 100 Mercedes vehicles, driving to the Cyberlife Tower, where all Cyberlife Buses (Including CB) are kept while not in service.